


Fucking incubus

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantastic, Fantasy, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mickey is sick, Mickey smells deliciously good, Not cannibalism, Oral Sex, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mandy Milkovich, Sex, Succubus, This is not The Silence of the Lambs, Top Ian Gallagher, fantastic creature, happy ending gallavich, incubus, incubus Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Mickey is tired, completely exhausted. Not a day goes by without Ian feeding on him.Feeding on him?!? Yes, Ian is an incubus, the male version of the succubus. All his family is like him, sleeping with humans is like eating for them. But when his brothers and sisters collect lovers, he only wants Mickey ...How will Ian react by discovering Mickey 's state of health?





	Fucking incubus

Mickey woke up growling, he had just fallen asleep a few minutes ago and didn't really like being pulled so fast from his sleep.

His mood changed immediately, however, when he realized who had just woken him up and for what purpose.

 

Ian had climbed astride on his back and had just kissed his neck.

 

"Were you awake?" Ian whispered in Mickey's ear.

 

"I am now." He said, pretending to be still angry.

 

"I'm hungry ..." Ian explained before letting his tongue run against Mickey's skin, snatching a small moan of surprise.

 

"Still ...?" He questioned before burying his head back in his pillow.

 

Ian forced him to turn around and face him before asking.

 

"What?!? You don't want to?!?"

 

Mickey smiled before circling Ian's waist with his thighs and drawing him to him.

 

"Did you ever hear me complain?" Mickey asked, sliding one of his hands from Ian's chest to his crotch.

 

Ian plunged his mouth against Mickey's and forced him to spread his lips before inserting his tongue.

 

"And what does the gentleman want to eat today?" Mickey asked after finding the strength to break their kiss.

 

Ian got up without getting rid of the hug of Mickey's thighs.

 

He put a finger on the shoulder of the latter before gently down to his chest.

 

"Cheeseburger ..." he said, stroking one of Mickey's nipples.

 

"Fries ..." he explained as he attacked the other.

 

"Milkshake ..." he announced again as he went down to Mickey's belly button.

 

"I look that tasty?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Ian licked his lips before explaining.

 

"Always. I can't look at you or smell you without salivating and wanting to eat all of it. "

 

"Well what are you waiting for?" Mickey asked with a smile.

 

* * *

  


Mickey tried to get up and leave the bed, but paused for a few moments before setting foot on the floor to regain his sense of balance.

 

He knew he should have said no to Ian the day before.

 

Already in the day he had felt weakened.

However, even knowing that he might not be able to function, Mickey had trouble refusing anything to Ian especially when he knew that the latter was hungry.

 

Although to tell the truth, Ian was always hungry.

 

Since they knew each other, Mickey couldn't count one day during which he hadn't slept with Ian.

Of course, the fact that he was both a teenager explained between parties that they couldn't stay separated for more than 12 hours without being totally lacking, but Ian's nature was also a big factor.

 

Mickey had never believed in the existence of vampires, werewolves, demons or other magical creatures.

To tell the truth, he had never really heard of it except for few films that his sister had forced him to watch. For him these things simply came out of the twisted imagination of movie creators.

 

His way of thinking had changed dramatically after meeting Ian Gallagher.

 

Ian wasn't a human like the others, to tell the truth he wasn't even human.

All his family, his mother and his brothers and sisters, were composed of incubus and succubus. Beings feeding on the sexual pleasure it generated in humans.

 

From the outside Ian looked like everyone else, but unlike the others he couldn't be satisfied with human food, and had to sleep with someone to feed himself.

 

Mickey had a hard time believing in this story when Ian told him about it, and even today he couldn't understand what had driven him to accept this information as a fact, yet he had and one.

 

Ian was an incubus who fed himself every time they slept together, a hungry incubus that was draining him of all his energy.

  


Mickey tried to calm the whirling that had taken hold of him and finally leave his bed.

 

It had been several days since he struggled to get up, he was sorely lacking energy despite the astronomical amounts of food he ate.

 

He took a deep breath and forced himself to leave the bed, praying internally that his legs wouldn't let him fall.

 

He found Ian in the kitchen, busy making him a huge breakfast.

 

"It smells good," said Mickey, thanking the Heaven for sitting before falling backward.

 

Like every morning since he slept with Ian, Mickey was starving, and like every morning, Ian was preparing to him a gargantuan breakfast.

 

"I made bacon, eggs and pancakes. There was no more orange juice so I went quickly to buy it, and I took the opportunity to take out the trash and take the mail. "Ian explained by putting several dishes on the table.

 

"Looks like you're in great shape ..." Mickey remarked.

 

Ian smiled and leaned behind Mickey before leaning over his ear and affirming.

 

"It's my snack last night ... It gave me energy for the whole day."

 

Mickey closed his eyes when he felt Ian's mouth land on the back of his ear and he felt his tongue begin to dance against his outstretched skin.

He moved away quickly and glared at Ian.

 

The latter raised his hands in sign of peace.

 

Both knew how sensitive Mickey was to his ears, despite the fact that he claimed the opposite.

 

"I will not do it again!" Ian lied.

 

Mickey grumbled a few moments.

 

He was always trying to stop Ian from doing that, just because he knew he couldn't resist him that long in those cases.

 

Ian stayed a few minutes watching him eating before receiving a phone call and leaving to join his brother.

 

Mickey sighed deeply after Ian left.

 

He knew he shouldn't hide his condition from him, but he couldn't imagine telling Ian that he couldn't bear to feed him anymore.

He knew that Ian couldn't do without these "meals" and would be extremely angry if he discovered the state he was in now because of them.

Moreover Mickey had never agreed to be weak in front of anyone, not even the man with whom he shared his life.

 

He dragged himself awkwardly to the couch before calling Mandy, sticking the phone to his ear and closing his eyes.

 

"Mandy? Did you manage to get those pills I asked you? "He grumbled without preamble.

 

Mandy wasn't one to take into account the courtesies and was accustomed to the direct tone her brother used with her.

 

"Yeah. I'll bring them to you tomorrow- "she started before being cut by Mickey.

 

"Today. Bring them today, " he growled, rubbing a hand on his face.

 

"I have lots of things to do-"

 

"Mandy"

 

"Okay, okay! I'll bring them to you today. "

 

* * *

  


Mandy knocked on the door and waited for her brother to grumble to enter.

 

Getting no answer she finally decided to go inside without waiting any longer.

 

"Mickey!?! If you're still fucking I warning you I'm here! "She said, half-closing her eyes.

 

Surprise Mickey and Ian once had been enough.

Although she would never admit it she loved her brother and Ian was the closest thing to a best friend for her, but the sight of their naked bodies intertwined was too much for her.

Since she had surprised them in the kitchen, she makes a point of honor to always warn of her coming and not to touch the table on which they were fucking.

 

"Mickey?!?" She growled again as she walked to the bedroom.

 

She opened her eyes praying not to see again such a show, but found only an empty room.

She quickly walked around the room and walked to the living room to check that she hadn't missed her sleeping brother on the couch, but the latter still can't be found.

 

"Mickey?!?" She called again.

 

She frowned at the thought that her brother would never have left the apartment open, nor would he have gone out knowing she was coming.

 

She then went to the last room she hadn't searched, the bathroom next to the bedroom.

 

She rushed inside as soon as she saw her brother's body on the floor.

 

"Mickey! Mickey! "She cried, losing her voice.

 

She pulled a little away from him, enough to catch her phone in her jeans pocket and dialed 911

 

* * *

  


Mandy sighed deeply as she saw her eyes in the mirror.

She had been with Mickey since he was rushed to the hospital and hadn't returned except when the doctor had kicked her out this morning to force her to go home for a shower and rest.

 

Although after this shower she seemed more presentable, the huge dark circles she had under the eyes betrayed her lack of sleep.

 

The doctors had tried to reassure her about Mickey's health from the first day. But it was impossible for her not to worry while Mickey was lying on the hospital bed with no one at his bedside.

 

As far back as she can remember, Mickey had never been sick, even a cold or a little cough.

The doctors had diagnosed severe exhaustion and a lack of vitamin and iron.

They hadn't figured out what could have put Mickey in this state, and had decided to put him under sedation and infusion to try and revive him.

 

Mandy didn't know what to think of all this.

Yes his brother was a hard worker when he had to, but there was no reason for him to be so exhausted.

 

More than anything, Mandy was complaining about Ian's absence.

She had called him as soon as she arrived at the hospital and he had joined her immediately. But since the doctors had diagnosed his condition, he had disappeared, he hadn't returned, nor had he sought news.

 

Mandy had sent him several messages and tried to reach him several times, to no avail.

 

Mickey's condition had improved enough this morning, so the doctors had decided to remove his sedatives to wake him up.

But his state of excitement when he awoke had pushed them to make him sleep again almost as early.

 

As soon as he opened an eye, Mickey had been trying to leave the hospital to join Ian. Whether it was the doctors' attempts or Mandy's claims, nothing had seemed to calm him down.

 

Mandy would have liked to stay with him after that, but Mickey's explosive awakening seemed to have put an end to all the patience of the medical profession.

 

She ran her hands through her hair and tried to gather it in a bun on the top of her head, but the result turned out to be a reflection of her morale, depressed and depressing.

 

Without thinking about it she threw her fist into the mirror, which broke and cut her skin in several places.

She withdrew her fist cursing herself and cursing her so-called friend who had shamefully abandoned her brother on his hospital bed.

 

No longer being able to put up with it, she put on a pair of shoes and grabbed a towel to wrap around her bloody hand before leaving the apartment.

 

It didn't take long to reach the Gallagher's. She didn't bother to knock on the door and opened it like a furious kick before starting to scream.

 

"Ian!?!"

 

Instead of Ian, it was with Lip that Mandy found herself face to face.

 

"Mandy? What are you doing here? "He questioned as he got up from the couch.

 

He wasn't alone, or really dressed, but even though Mandy might have been jealous of this situation, at that moment only her deadly envy occupied her mind.

 

Lip dressed casually before standing in front of Mandy.

 

"Where's Ian?" She growled without even shifting to let Lip's girlfriend run away.

 

Lip seemed no more interested than she was in catching this young woman and just stared at her silently.

 

"Answer me," Mandy warns, gritting his teeth.

 

"He doesn't want to see you, you or Mickey, and he doesn't want to hear about you either," Lip said simply.

 

"I. Want. To See. Him. "Announced Mandy articulating each of her words and tapping her finger against Lip's chest.

 

"He doe-" Lip began before being interrupted by a violent blow in the parts.

 

He froze on the spot and Mandy took the opportunity to go behind him and climb the stairs to go to Ian's room.

 

The room was plunged into darkness, the curtains drawn and all the lights off.

 

Mandy searched the switch with her fingertips, and stopped stunned when the room was finally lit.

 

Ian was curled up against a wall, his body buried under a huge blanket.

 

She approached him and he couldn't do anything but tear off the blanket.

 

The spectacle that presented itself to her was even more surprising and disconcerting. Ian's calf was tied to a huge chain, which was itself attached to the wall.

 

"What the hell is this ?!" She growled before she was grabbed by the waist by Lip.

 

Growing up surrounded by big brothers had taught Mandy to fend for herself, but especially to fight.

Before he could get her out of the room, she kicked him him on the foot. She turned as soon as she felt her arms loosen and grabbed scissors  on the dresser next to the door.

 

"If you try to get me to lean out I'll cut you into shreads," she said, pointing the blade at Lip.

 

"What does he have? Why is he tied up? "She asked, quickly indicating Ian with the cutter.

 

Mandy moved closer to Ian when she realized Lip was silent.

 

"No!" Lip growled, reaching for her.

 

Lip's growl cut her breath and held him down.

She felt her heart racing in her chest.

 

She perceived Ian to move hard out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to him. He was trying to get up, but his legs did not seem strong enough for that. He had a blank stare and staring eyes, as if he had not slept for days.

 

"Ian?!? What's happening to you? "She questioned timidly still disturbed by the grunt of her friend.

 

"Mandy?"

 

Ian's voice was weak, almost inaudible.

 

"God, what did you do to him?!?" Mandy growled, turning to Lip.

 

Lip's gaze went black. He looked away from Mandy to look at his brother and said.

 

"He did it alone."

 

"You want me to believe he's chained to this wall-"

 

"That's right Mandy," Ian announced calmly.

 

She turned back to her friend, her eyes full of incomprehension.

 

"Ian ..."

 

"Mandy! It's better if you leave! Something could go wrong, "Lip said as she stepped toward the young woman.

 

"I wouldn't do anything to her ... Even in this state she isn't appetizing," Ian announced looking at his brother.

 

Mandy frowned before looking at Ian and asking.

 

"Not appetizing?"

 

"Don't listen. He's delirious, "Lip said, glaring at his brother.

 

Ian remained silent for a moment before affirming.

 

"That's it ... I'm delirious ... don't pay attention."

 

"You will tell me what's going on. Whether I'm appetizing or not. And you'll tell me now. "Mandy growled, pointing Ian and Lip in succession with the blade of the knife.

 

"I- I have to stay here, and this chain is just to make sure I'm not going out ..." Ian explained staring at the ground.

 

"Why? what is so wrong with the idea that you are going out?!? "

 

Ian kept his eyes on the ground.

 

"It's for- not for-" He tried to explain before his voice ended in tears.

 

"Not to see your brother," Lip growled, folding his arms and defying Mandy.

 

"What do you mean? Why can't you go see him?!? Why aren't you going to see him?!? You should have been there! You should have been there when he woke up this morning and- "

 

"He woke up?!?" Ian cut her off.

 

"Don't pretend to care about him now! If that's the case you would not be here, but with him! "She said vehemently.

 

"If I don't go there it's only for him to get better," Ian shouted before shaking.

 

Lip walked over to his brother, but the latter sent him a pillow in his face to prevent him from coming closer.

 

"Ian! It's bullshit! You must eat! "

 

"No!" Ian growled.

 

Lip nervously ran a hand through his hair.

 

"Ian! You have to feed yourself! "Lip said dryly.

 

"They all have a horrible taste! I don't want them. "

 

"You don't want them but you don't want Mickey! What are you going to do? To starve? "Lip asked.

 

Mandy didn't know which of the two brothers to watch. None of that made sense.

 

"What are you talking about? Why are you talking about feeding on Mickey?!? "

 

Lip looked at Ian before announcing.

 

"It's your fault. It's you who explains. "

 

He sat on the bed next to Mandy, no longer paying attention to the cutter she had in her hand.

 

"So?!?" Mandy asked, staring at Ian.

 

"I ... I'm responsible for Mickey's condition. I feed on him and because of that he has become so weak. I didn't notice it and I hate myself for that. When the doctors said that it was because of a loss of energy I understood everything ... I understood that it was my fault and that I had to stop seeing him. But it's not easy. Whenever I get hungry I have the image of Mickey that comes back to me and I want to find him. The second day after his hospitalization Lip managed to stop me just before I got out of the house, but he couldn't be there all the time, so I thought about this channel. It allows me not to risk joining Mickey at the hospital. "

 

Mandy staring at Ian in the eyes, she had a hard time knowing if she should get upset that he would tell her such crap or burst out laughing.

 

She turned her head to Lip to see how he was taking this inept flow and froze when she saw no trace of amusement on his face.

 

"What is this bullshit?" Mandy questioned.

 

"The truth," Lip said after a sigh.

 

Mandy stared at her hand and the bloody rag before hiding it behind her back and away from the two brothers.

 

"What are you doing?!?" Lip growled, frowning.

 

"You're vampires right?!?"

 

Lip let out a laugh before resting and calmly explaining.

 

"We aren't vampires. We are incubus ... succubus in male version if you prefer. "

 

"What?!?" She asked disrupted by Lip's claim.

 

"Beings that feed on the pleasures and desires of humans ... To make it easy, for us, fucking is like eating."

 

"Do you mean that you drain the energy of people with whom you sleep?!?"

 

Lip nodded before asking.

 

"Have you ever felt tired after sleeping with me?"

 

Mandy thought for a moment. She didn't really like to remember when she was dating Lip Gallagher. As much as he said it was true, she had often had that tired feeling after a night with Lip, while he still seemed in good shape after that.

 

A question crossed her mind. She turned to Lip's dark eyes and asked.

 

"And that's why you cheated on me?!?"

 

Lip smiled a smile before affirming.

 

"Succubus and incubus aren't meant to be monogamous ... it's like eating the same meal morning, noon and night until the end of your life."

 

"Only suicidal idiots do that," he said, looking at Ian on the floor.

 

"You were with no one but Mickey? Just Mickey? "Mandy questioned shyly, as if afraid of the answer.

 

Ian nodded before saying.

 

"He smells so good ... no one else smells like him."

 

"How does he smell too good? What's this scent story about, and how appetizing or not? "She grumbled disoriented by her own question.

 

Lip sighed again before explaining.

 

"Humans smell more or less appetizing for us. It had to be completely different from one incubus to another. I think that Mickey stinks ... But this idiot doesn't stop saying the opposite!

 

"Mickey does not stink!" Ian growled before saying almost shyly.

 

"He smells like pancakes, and fries and burgers, and steaks, and orange juice, and-"

 

"Again?!?" Lip growled.

 

"That's true!" Said Ian.

 

"There really is only you and Monica to be able to say such things! People's smell doesn't change like that. "

 

"The others don't! But Mickey's smell does! "Said Ian vehemently.

 

Mandy looked at him calmly, and sighed, already regretting the question she was going to ask before finally asking;

 

"His smell changes?"

 

Ian nodded before explaining.

 

"Sometimes he smells like burgers, milkshakes and fries, and then at other times he smells of apple or steak, sometimes he smells lasagna ..."

 

"Do you mean he really smells like that ?!"

 

"Not quite ... Let's say he feels just as good as that. it's pretty hard to explain, "he grimaced.

 

"It has become customary to compare the smells of humans with the smell of food so that we can all get an idea of what everyone smell feels like. And by force, we have the impression that some people really smell like food ... It does it especially with those who are very appetizing ... "Lip explained calmly.

 

Mandy nodded, then put down the cutter and sat quietly on the bed.

 

"What do I smell like?" She asked.

 

Lip's eyes widened before asking.

 

"What?!?"

 

"I want to know what I smell like to you. What does my smell make you think? "She explained, looking at Ian and Lip in turn.

 

"Churros," Lip said simply.

 

Mandy remained doubtful about this answer. She knew that Lip loved churros for hanging out with him more than once in the city's fairgrounds. But she knew just as much that he could never finish his package and ended up discouraged.

 

She tried to drive that picture out of her mind and turned her head to Ian.

 

"I ... Me it's not the same ... I mean ..."

 

"Spit out the piece!" She growled in annoyance at the slowness of the answer.

 

"You smell ... the chocolate mousse ..."

 

"That's pretty cool," she said, pleased with this answer.

 

"With breaded fish," Ian clarified.

 

She grimaced before turning back to him.

 

"What?!?"

 

"That's- No woman smells good for me- I mean- You smell strange-" he stammered.

 

Mandy sighed and hesitated to leave the room before losing even more self-esteem.

 

"Good! If I summarize ... Ian, you go out with my brother and use him to feed you. But it ended up exhausting him and sending him to the hospital. So you went home to be sure you didn't eat him again and make it worse. And now you haven't eaten since Mickey is in the hospital. That's right?"

 

Ian nodded shyly.

 

"I can't believe saying things like that ... I don't even know why I believe it so easily ..." she said, rolling her eyes.

 

* * *

  


Mandy had failed to convince Ian to "eat" anyone other than Mickey.

To tell you the truth, she didn't really want to. Certainly, her friend's condition scared her, but she couldn't imagine pushing him to anyone other than Mickey, even if it was for the sole purpose of feeding.

 

But even if she hadn't managed to make him listen to reason, she didn't intend to stay idle.

She left Ian in his room and dragged Lip with her to the hospital.

 

Mickey was still sleeping in the last time she had seen him, and the doctors seemed reluctant to wake him up again.

 

They didn't want to risk seeing him leave in a minute.

However, that was Mandy's intention.

 

"What's your idea?" Lip questioned, following Mandy through the corridors.

 

"That," she announced by simply grabbing a wheelchair.

 

"What are you planning to do, put Mickey in and bring him back to Ian?" Lip asked, rolling his eyes.

 

His smile faded little by little when, in the silence of his friend, he realized that it was indeed her plan.

 

"Mandy! You can't do that! "Lip growled in a low voice.

 

She stopped and glared at the young man before asking.

 

"Do you want me to let Ian starve?"

 

"Do you really want to take Mickey to Ian like a cheap home delivery? After the state in which he put him? "Lip asked in turn before adding.

 

"I'm not necessarily a fan of your brother, I think that's clear. But Ian would hate himself, and hate me if anything happened to Mickey because of him. "

 

"And Mickey would hate me and hate himself if anything happened to Ian when I could help him. So either you help me and we find a way for them to get along, either you stay there and you let me do what I want. "She affirmed before getting back on her way.

 

Lip caught her quickly before sighing and whispering.

 

"All that would not be a problem if Ian agreed to feed on other people besides Mickey."

 

"Do you really think Mickey would let him? "Mandy asked raising an eyebrow.

 

* * *

  


Mickey woke up halfway through.

 

He was lying on the back seat of an old pickup and waking up slowly over the potholes and bumps on the road.

 

"Do you want to kill me?" He questioned the driver with no idea who he was.

 

He met Lip's gaze in the mirror and stiffened. He didn't understand what he was doing there again half groggy in a car driven by Lip towards God knows where.

 

"We'll take you to see Ian."

 

Mandy had just passed her head between the front seats to look at her brother.

 

Mickey was suddenly overtaken by reality. He hadn't seen Ian for probably several days, at least to believe the dark circles under the eyes of Mandy and the beard that began to grow on his jaw.

 

He didn't like at all the idea that Ian was feeding on someone else and that was partly why he hadn't told him about his condition, but he would hate more than Ian did starving by his fault.

 

"How is he doing? He ate?"

 

"No." Just growled Lip from the driver's seat.

 

Mickey tried to get up, frightened by Lip's confession, but his body still did not seem to be obeying him completely.

 

"Don't try to move, we'll take you to see him," Mandy announced reassuringly.

 

Mickey let himself go, and lay down, staring at the ceiling of the car.

 

* * *

  


Being carried to Ian's room on Lip's back was both pathetic and humiliating to Mickey's eyes. However, for Ian he would have done much worse.

 

His heart froze when he saw Ian tied to the wall, his body visibly weakened.

 

Lip put the key in his hand before leaving him alone with Ian in the room.

 

It was only then that he seemed to notice his presence.

 

"Mickey ... I think I'm starting to hallucinate," he said in a low voice.

 

Mickey dragged himself to Ian, trying not to crumble his own weight, and helping himself against all the furniture he found in his path.

 

He knelt next to Ian and grabbed his ankle to undo his tie.

He understood at that moment that Ian had realized that he wasn't an illusion.

 

"Mickey! Why! No! You must not- "He stammered before Mickey cut him off in an authoritative voice.

 

"Shut the fuck up! Or else I leave you tied there and I climb you without giving you the opportunity to have fun, as you would like."

 

"Mickey, we can't do that ... you-"

 

"I didn't tell you to talk shithead," Mickey growled, untied Ian.

 

He regained control of his body more and more and was now able to get up without risking falling at any time.

 

"You have nothing to reproach yourself with. It was I who didn't tell you that I was beginning to weaken. If I hadn't been so selfish I would have let you eat at someone else's- "

 

"I don't want anyone else!" Grunted, with the little strength he had left.

 

"That's why you're in this state?" Asked Mickey.

 

Ian looked down.

 

"I offer you a deal," Mickey explained after a long sigh.

 

"I promise to tell you as soon as I start to get tired, and you promise that in emergencies you'll eat someone else-"

 

"No! I don't want!"

 

"Ian! I don't want that to happen, but if I'm still away from you for some reason, believe you'll be better off feeding if you don't want me to kick your ass. I warn you, if you do something like that again, I'm going to kill you! "Mickey said dryly.

 

"We agree?!?" He asked in front of Ian's silence.

 

The latter nodded slowly, visibly regretfully.

 

"Well ... Now it's time to eat, you look hungry. You are hungry?"

 

Once again Ian nodded, though with a little more vigor this time.

 

"All right ..." he said pulling Ian towards him and putting him on his lap.

 

He moved closer to Ian and ran his tongue over Ian's lips. He felt him shudder.

It was rare for such a simple contact to make Ian react, but in his condition it certainly meant a lot.

 

"What am I feeling this time?" Mickey asked, putting his mouth against Ian's neck.

 

"The roast chicken ... The baked potatoes ... The whipped cream ... The watermelon ..."

 

Mickey moved away for a moment to look him in the eyes before affirming.

 

"The mix must be horrible!"

 

"No! It's too good, "Ian said, then pressed his lips to Mickey's and violently swallowed his tongue in his mouth.

 

Little by little, Mickey felt Ian's energy return. He slid his hands against his waist, then to his ass.

He finally growled as he realized he couldn't reach Mickey's butt as much as he wanted in that position.

 

Before Mickey could figure out what was going on, Ian had swapped their seats and he was now straddling over Ian's hands as he slipped under the belt of his jeans.

 

"Looks like you've recovered," Mickey remarked with amusement.

 

Ian stared at him for a moment without moving until Mickey asked.

 

"What?!?"

 

"Will it be ok if I feed on you? You've just come back from the hospital, and I'm starving ... If I'm not careful- "

 

"Don't worry! I thought about it, I asked Lip to stop on the way to buy me something to eat. You just have to let me pause for a while to I eat my burger. And to make sure you get back to speed quickly, we also stopped at the pharmacy. "Mickey said before asking.

 

"Do you know how much vitamin E there is? I didn't know which ones to take so I took everything. "

 

Ian looked at him astonished before pointing out.

 

"Vitamins don't work on me ... it's like human food."

 

"I know moron! It's for me! Last time I asked Mandy for pills. The things that intellectuals take to stay awake longer to study. But now that she knows why I wanted them, she doesn't want to give me some anymore. So I go to vitamins. A, B, C, D ... I took the whole alphabet, "he explained with a smile.

 

"I promised you to tell you if I'm starting to feel bad, and to make sure you don't have to go out and eat someone else, I'm going to be super super super-careful about my health," he said. caressing Ian's face.

 

"That's a lot of super" Ian remarked before putting a kiss on Mickey's hand.

 

"Normal ... I don't want you to starve," Mickey explained before tucking their mouths together again.

 

Ian lowered his hands a little lower on Mickey's ass and attracted him.

He felt Mickey attack his belt and he gladly let him do so but still kissed him.

 

Mickey slipped a hand under the elastic of his boxer and I savored the warmth of his palm against his skin.

  


"Too much clothes" Ian grunted, letting go of one of Mickey's buttocks to spread the collar of his shirt and kiss his skin.

 

Mickey let himself go for a few seconds under Ian's caresses before getting up and quickly get rid of all his clothes.

 

Ian still sitting on the floor contemplating the appetizing spectacle that presented itself to him?

He licked his lips before getting up, thanking the sky for having regained enough strength to be able to do it alone.

 

He got rid of his shirt before grabbing Mickey's shoulder and forcing him to sit on the bed.

He knelt without further delay in front of him and put his mouth against his belly before gently down to his crotch, covering his skin to kiss on his way.

 

He grabbed Mickey in his hand before gently moving back and forth.

 

He savored the groans that Mickey let slip under his caresses.

 

Even if at first Mickey had been reluctant to let himself go and show off his pleasure, he had since realized that Ian could feed on it and was now no longer trying to suppress his moans.

 

Mickey felt Ian's lips go down his tense dick and take and take his balls into his moist and hot mouth, sucking and making dance his tongue on it.

 

He couldn't suppress a grunt of pleasure and ran his fingers through Ian's hair.

 

"You're so good!" Grumbled the latter against Mickey before imprisoning him again between his lips and making his tongue dance against his tense cock.

 

Mickey arched himself and trapped the sheets with his free hand before whispering in a barely audible voice.

 

"Look at me…"

 

Ian smiled and looked up at Mickey without giving up on his current job.

 

He savored the pleasure Mickey displayed on his face, his mouth half open, his skin red, his eyes moist with desire.

 

He increased the pressure of his lips without ceasing his comings and goings, letting his tongue caress the swollen vein along Mickey's cock.

 

He felt him about to explode, and expected to enjoy it in his mouth before taking care of him in another way.

 

Mickey was no longer trying to warn Ian when he was near the point of no return. Firstly because he knew that Ian didn't need him to tell him to know it, and because at some point he was unable to produce a sound other than grunts of pleasure.

 

He felt himself tapping against the back of Ian's throat and coming violently in his mouth, instinctively arching his back.

 

He collapsed satisfied and looked at Ian.

 

He looked much better than before.

He wiped his lips summarily with the back of his hand, and was about to join Mickey on the bed.

 

"My burger!" Mickey ordered, pointing to the paper bag next to the door.

 

Ian hurried to bring it to him with a worried look.

 

"Do you already need to eat?" He questioned, afraid to have gone too fast or too far.

 

"No ... not really ..." Mickey said, gulping half of his burger in one bite.

 

"But ... I know I wouldn't want to stop you after... So it's better if I eat now," he finally explained as he engulfed the rest of his burger.

 

His fingers were covered with sauce. He searched the bag with his other hand for a paper napkin, but stopped immediately when Ian grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to his mouth.

 

He watched Ian slowly lick every trace of sauce on his hand.

In view of this vision, Mickey bit his bottom lip, and sent the rest of his meal to the ground to reach Ian.

 

He forced him to leave his fingers to kiss him on the mouth before asking.

 

"Wasn't it meant to be my part of the meal?"

 

Ian showed a big smile and put his hand down Mickey's back to draw him closer to him before affirming.

 

"I can't help it ... you're so appetizing."

 

* * *

  


Lip was sitting next to Mandy on the living room couch.

They had turned on the TV to avoid finding themselves face-to-face to search for topics of conversation to fill in the blanks.

 

Even if he wasn't on the same floor as his brother and Mickey, he could feel a whiff of sex caress his nostrils and put him in appetite.

He automatically turned his gaze to Mandy, who glared at him, understanding his intention.

 

"Not even in dreams," she growled.

 

"You say that because I'm an incubus, right ?!" Retorted Lip.

 

"No. Because you are a fucker. That's all, "she said before focusing on the TV again.

 

"My God ... here I am jealous of my brother and Mickey ..." Lip said with a sigh sadly.

 

Lip's condition made Mandy laugh. She wondered what her brother might think of that.


End file.
